hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Forks,Washington
{Some historical Inaccurancies,some of it are based on the Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer,no vandalism beyoned this point.} 'Forks '''or '''Harris Andre Cullen '''is a fanmade charcter for Hetalia: Axis Power.He is based on the ''Twilight Series by Stephenie Meyer,which is set in Forks,Washington.He represents the city of Forks,Washington. Apperance He has pale white skin,red eyes(dark when thirsty),and black hair.He usually wears a grey jacket,black shirt,black jeans and rubber shoes (snow boots during winter).He is incredibly handsome,that one look of him,it would be impossible for the person to look away or to forget him (with the exeption of Romania).Despite looking scrawny,he is incredibly strong,strong enough to lift a person in millisecond or tear-up a tree in just two seconds.Like most vampires in Twilight,he too sparkles in the sunlight. Personality,Interest and History He is often a loner,and usually doesn't hang out with anybody (even his brother,America),but the irony is that he usually get along with anybody.He often spends time in his room or outside hunting for food (since he can't eat human food),he usually drinks animal blood than human blood,because he stated that once a vampire drinks human blood,the vampire won't stop.He is usually serious-looking.He is currently rivals with Romania,on who is the better vampire.Despite being 16 years old,he is usually 1945 years old.He used to be a human,until he found out the that he actually represents the city.during when he was 16,he was later turned into a vampire. Abilities Like most vampires in Twilight,He usually has the basic vampire abilities,such as speed,strenght,self-control,empathy,love,and beauty.More to his abilities,usually posessess every Special abilites known to vampires,notable examples are (where he is strongest): Other abilites are Enchanced Self-persevation,Electroshock,Telepathy,Physical Attraction,Pain illusion and Precognition.The only special ability he has that didn't come from the Series is Technopathy,which means he must had been an inventor when he was human. Relationships (Hetalia) America The two are brothers.Between him and Canada,He is the only one who knows about him being a vampire.Harris is always there when America is in danger.The two are very close to each other.He often uses Froks as his security guard whenever North Korea,Russia or Syria throws there rages at him during a U.N meeting. Romania The two are rivals.Romania always comments that he ruined the "Vampire image".The less Romania knows, Forks knows that he is one of the leaders of the Romanian Coven and he just has amnesia during a Vultori raid,but he wouldn't admit it to him because he wanted him to figure it out for himself. Bulgaria Their relationship is strained.Bulagria always takes Romania's side.Because of this,he hates him.The irony is that Bulagria too is physically attracted to him,due to Andres' ability of Physical Attraction. North Korea He has no relationship with North Korea whatsoever.However,When North Korea is in one of her rages against America or any other nation during a U.N meeting.He usually calms her down or drives her crazy using his Visual Projection ability,often picturing her a beautiful scenery of mountains and flowers to calm her down or the Land of Ooo with Finn and Jake to drive her crazy. Relationships (Twilight Saga) The Cullen Coven Despite the "Cullen" in the name,he isn't related to them since he is a nomad.The Cullens still consider him as a part of their family. The Denali Coven The Denali's consider Forks as a part of their family. The Vultori He hates the Vultori.Like Zafrina and Alice,he is too being wanted by the Vultori too be one of their guards. The Romanian Coven He always like to pester them,since they reminds him of Romania. The Amazonian Coven He has friendly relations with them.However,he finds them scary due to their height. Info *He is based on the Twilight Saga by Stephenie Meyer *He suspects that Romania is a Vampire. *He is 1945 years old,which means he must be around the pilgrim times when he was 16. *His birthday,age,transfomation are kinda like hints to Forks and Twilight itself **He was born on August 8,and his Vampire age is 1945,which is the date when Forks was incorporated. **His transformation date,October 5,is the date the Twilight Saga was published **His age is the day the Twilight Saga:Breakind Dawn Part 2 was released,on November 16,2012. *Back when he was human,he favorite fruit is Apples,signifying the book cover of Twilight *His favorite flower is tulips,especially the ruffled ones,signifying the book cover of New Moon *He has a red ribbon as his bracelete,signifying the book cover of Eclipse *He is good at chess,signifying the book cover of Breaking Dawn. *He has an hour glass in his room,signifying the book cover of The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner *Like Bella Swan,He is too a terrible liar. *Like Rosalie Hale,He is willing to trade anything and everything he has for a second chance at being human. *The Cullens consider him as the opposite of Emmett Cullen. *One of his favorite bands and music acts (from Twilight ''Saga) are Paramore,Cee-Lo,Sia,Ellie Goulding,Robert Pattinson,Lykkie Li and Death Cab for Cutie.He is also interested in other music act (Non-''Twilight) such as Nightwish,Kelly Clarkson,Evanesence,David Guetta,and 2NE1. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cities Category:North America